Pheodora Nix
Pheodora Nix is the daughter of The Phoenix. She rose from her predessor's ashes fifteen years ago. Personality Pheodora is an impulsive, forgetful young girl. She is quite outgoing, and will definitely leave an impression on you upon first meeting. Whether it is good or bad depends on your perception of annoying. Pheo is loud and bubbly around her friends, and lives to make people feel included. When Pheo gets her hands on a pen and some paper, though, her whole demeanor shifts. She launches herself into a world of fantasy, where she can be anyone she wants. Pheo loves to write and hopes to be a great novelist some day. And it's because of her writing, that Pheo overthinks and over analyses things. Physical Appearance Pheodora is of Arabian descent, as her father originated in Arabia. She has caramel colored skin and dark chocolate eyes. Various dark brown marks litter her body from the times she accidentally burnt herself. There is one across her right cheek, two on her right arm, three on her left and a long one running from her left ankle to her inner thigh. Pheo's hair is bright red and poofy, with golden and white streaks, and is usually worn down. Her eyes are lined with gold and black kajal. Pheo's ears start out human-like, but the tips are soft and feathery. She is quite short and slender. Relationships Family Pheodora has a queer relationship with her father. It's more 'human taking care of pet' than 'father-daughter'. But Pheo likes it that way. She can have parties whenever she wants, not like anyone would show up. She can play the loudest of music and he wouldn't care. She just needs to remember to feed him. Friends Chloe Cheshire Pheo never really knew why Chloe attended Monster High instead of Ever After High. When Pheo finally met her best friend's father, though, she realised. The Cheshire Cat wasn't the happy ever after type, and neither was Chloe. Still Pheo admires that Chloe could be happy and bubbly all while maintaining her evil aura. Pheo is the only one that hasn't yet been affected by Chloe's evil side and tries to keep her friend calm when she gets agitated. Pheo understands that controlling anger and impulse can be hard, since she controls her fire power, and keeps Chloe grounded and sane. They both met on their first day of school together. Chloe gave Pheo her pair of purple gloves to make sure that she won't set everything on fire. Enemies Pheo doesn't have any enemies, since she's still a newbie around Monster High, but her loud personality just might attract some haters. Romance Pheo is single and ready to mingle, though Heath Burns catches her fancy. Too bad he's chasing every other girl in the school to even look at her. Past Coming soon! Clothing Coming soon! Trivia *If Pheo became canon, I'd envision her being voiced by Kristen Bell or Meg Turney. *Fact: This page is currently a whole bunch of coming soons. Quotes Coming soon! Appearances Coming soon! Gallery Pheo's Design.png|A first draft design of Pheo using the Deluxe Pinup Maker on DollDivine.com Category:Original Characters Category:Phoenix Category:Females